Caught!
by AvyQuinn
Summary: He reminded himself that he wouldn't want someone watching *him* do that and that he really should leave... **My first ficlet written for a prompt on a kink meme list somewhere... Rated M for a reason! -SLASH!- **


_A/N: I wrote this oneshot for my first kink meme. It's not edited by anyone other than myself. I apologize for any glaring mistakes and such._

_**This is a Snow X Hope pairing - definite homosexual content.** (My first yaoi experiment - I wish Snow could be all my firsts XD) You've been warned! :)_

_Please enjoy, and review if it pleases you.  
_

* * *

Hope felt really alone sometimes. No one understood him. Everyone treated him like a kid and he just wanted to escape everyone's condescending glances, so he'd go off alone, just to collect his thoughts. It wasn't their fault they were stuck travelling with some kid who was at the mercy of his teenage years.

A small sound made it's way to his ear, and he stopped walking. It sounded like a groan. That was odd. He thought he left everyone behind at camp. Stepping very slowly towards where he heard the sound, it came again. His heart skipped a beat as he realized some_one _was there, not some_thing_. The groan was definitely masculine; but he had passed by Sazh before he left camp. That left only one other man.

_Snow._

Another groan, this one breathier than the others.

Something told him to turn around and go back the way he came, but he was curious, so he pressed on. Peeking from behind a bush, he saw the thick blond come into partial view. He was reclined on a rock in the sunshine, bare chest to the sky, eyes closed. At first Hope thought Snow was sleeping, but then he saw his arm move.

_What is he doing...?_ Hope wondered until Snow's lips parted and a throaty grunt escaped; the muscles in his upper arm twitching faster.

_Oh, gods. No way! _A furious blush rose to his cheeks as he clamped his hand over his mouth. Ready to beat a hasty retreat, his feet refused to move; stuck to this place as he watched. It was like a car wreck. He couldn't look away. Hope didn't know what to do, but he felt like he wanted to see more. He'd never seen anyone masturbating before. Sure, he'd watched himself, but had never been privy to a peep show. He crept a few feet over, a twig snapping beneath his step. A panicked breath caught in his throat and his eyes moved back to the small clearing where he could now see Snow's entire body draped over the rock. There was no indication that he heard the misstep.

_Wow_... His youthful emerald eyes widened at the sight of the older man pleasuring himself, not to mention Snow's package was _huge_. Even though the blond was impossibly tall and muscular, the huge hand that gripped his erect length looked oddly small in comparison.

Hope licked his lips, squirming slightly, the front of his pants feeling a little cramped. He reminded himself, that he wouldn't want someone watching _him_ do that and that he really should leave, but then again, Hope would have found a much more private place to do it. Snow was lucky that Hope had found him and not Lightning. She probably would have kicked his ass.

Snow's boots were still on, but his pants hung open and were inched down slightly, the exposed top of his buttocks pressed against the smooth rock. Light hair peeked out at the base of his member as he pumped himself slowly, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying his own touch. Hope had seen his chest before, but it was bandaged when they'd been at his house in Palompolum. Now he could completely see the chiseled, hairless torso of the heroic man that saved his life. The hulking muscles lining his upper body were the epitome of strength and health, completely different from his own. Hope didn't think he liked men, and even now he wasn't sure, but Snow looked like a god under the sunshine of the afternoon, sprawled out on that rock. Maybe it was ok to lust after a god.

The more Snow stoked himself, the more Hope wanted to help. Watching his ally set an easy pace for his self-pleasure, the silver haired boy let his hand drift to the crotch of his pants. There was no way he'd ever be able to touch Snow like that, though. In fact, he was sure that he'd be mortified if he knew Hope would be watching him, so Hope did the next best thing; unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside. Cupping his hand over his own erection, still covered by his underwear, he breathed out unevenly. Licking his lips again, he stared intently at the head of Snow's thickness where a pearl of liquid had gathered. Hope's voyeuristic subject rubbed the pad of his thumb over his weeping, swollen tip, taking the glint of moisture with it. He felt himself twitch against his hand at the sight.

He wondered what that little sticky glint of Snow's would have tasted like.

Bypassing the underwear that housed his arousal, he finally curled his little fingers around his own hot skin; closing his eyes for a second, imagining that it was the fair haired god before him who tended to his growing need. A small moan escaped his lips unnoticed, his fantasy swallowing him up, the rhythm of his own stroking jerky and amateurish. Feeling a new warmth at his back, Hope stiffened as a bare, warm arm wrapped around his front and over the hand gripping diminutive length. Gasping, his eyes flew open and back to the clearing, half expecting to see Snow still lounging on the rock.

"Were you enjoying the show...?" rumbled a low voice beside his ear, pushing his little hand away and taking over the boy movements, smoothing them out.

"I... I... I uh..." Hope stammered, his entire body flushing with heat, his pulse quickening in his chest. He tried to pull away, but the other large hand held his narrow hip. "I was j-j-just passing by... and I..."

"You what?" purred the voice again, the hand stroking expertly over Hope's ache, making the youth moan in utter pleasure despite his awkwardness. Snow's hand was so hot, and his pulse was so fast and everything felt _so good._ Everything was spinning around him. Crushing his eyelids shut, he felt the sweet coil in his groin, unable to control the bucking of his hips against Snow's tight grip, but all too quickly the blond pulled his hand away, the elastic of Hope's underwear snapping against his belly. Hope whined a little at the new slack in his pants. "Tell me what you thought you were doing... _spying_ on me like that." The handsome hero traced his fingers lazily over Hope's arm. He wanted those fingertips back on his aching heat between his legs.

"I wasn't spying... exactly." said Hope. "Well, it didn't start out that way..." he admitted quietly.

"What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself, hmm?" asked Snow teasingly, tonguing Hope's earlobe.

Hope felt his body grow even hotter at the question posed. He couldn't get any words out, it was too embarrassing to admit to Snow that he was severely turned on by watching him work his own body like that. And the man looked like a god... who _wouldn't_ be thinking of him when they touched themselves? The only thing that he wanted now was for Snow's hands to be back on him. He swallowed tightly and formed the word with his lips. "...you..."

"Sorry, couldn't hear ya." said Snow, trailing his talented fingers back down, past Hope's waist to trace the line of his underwear, dipping a finger underneath the thick elastic.

He wanted Snow's touch so badly that he even started to quake at the nearness of the man's hand. "You. I was thinking about you... what you t-taste like... what you would f-feel like t-touching me..." What was he saying? His need was going to be his undoing – he'd end up admitting everything to the older l'Cie all to feel his intimate touch once again.

"That all? Then what are you waiting for?" Hope could hear the grin in Snow's voice, and the huge frame was no longer bent over him; the heat rescinding. Hope took a deep breath and turned towards his comrade. Snow was smiling down at him easily, still bare chested; pants still open, but he was tucked back into his underwear. Hope couldn't see skin, but he could see that huge bulge. He stood gawking at it for a long moment, trying to decide what he should do now. He wanted to touch and taste, but the god standing right in front of him at that moment was very much flesh and blood. Would it be ok for a man to taste a man? Snow seemed to think it would be ok, after all, he asked what Hope was waiting for.

With a hesitant hand, Hope reached out to touch the hem of Snow's underwear. The rigid line of the bulge extended far up, even poking out of the top of the elastic hem. His fingertip brushed the fleshy tip, eliciting an _mmmm_ from the man's lips, Snow's moisture smearing onto Hope's skin. Raising the dampened fingertip to his mouth, he tongued the salty, sticky liquid. Lust and eagerness coursed through his young body and he knew he wanted more. His hormones took over his hands, daring to explore past the other man's elastic barrier, taking him in his soft grip.

The shaft in his hand was thick and heavy and hard; harder than he had ever been himself. Tracing from top to bottom, he felt the coarse blond hair he had seen before. The angle was all wrong, and it was awkward; Hope not being able to find a good way to stroke the older man.

"Here..." said Snow helpfully, pulling down the barrier so that all of his member was exposed to Hope's unpracticed ministrations. "Hold it harder."

The silver-haired boy looked up at Snow as he changed his grip and tightened upon it.

"Yeah, that's it. Now move your hand..."

Hope did what he was bade to do and soon Snow was thrusting gently into the hand curled around his member. Moisture began to pool at the tip again, and Hope stared captivatingly at it, his hand slowing, breath coming quicker. The bead began to slide down the front side, over the smooth bridge from the tip to the shaft, and Hope knew what he had to do. He knew what he _wanted._

He wanted more.

From above the scene at his groin, Snow watched as Hope bent slightly to bring his mouth to the wet tip, slipping it past his lips and into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it to collect the masculine fluid. At this action, they _both_ moaned, Snow's eyes rolling back into his head, Hope sliding more and move of Snow's thickness into his mouth. Trying to increase the pressure, he started to close his jaws.

Snow hissed and jerked a little bit, a large hand moving to touch the silver hair. Hope opened his mouth and pulled back to let the weight spring forth. "Ssss. Your teeth..."

"I'm sorry!" Hope's voice was apologetic and small as he sunk backwards from the hulking man. Snow chuckled at Hope's red face. A heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving backward anymore, and he looked back upwards to meet compassionate blue eyes.

"It's ok." assured Snow.

"I just... I don't want to hurt you or anything." Hope looked away.

Snow laughed out loud. "I think I can suffer through it! Here's a tip though." Smiling, he raised an eyebrow. "Cover your teeth with your lips..."

Hope smiled in spite of his embarrassment and nodded.

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to pleasure the older man through to the end.

Without warning, Snow picked Hope up in his thick arms, and carried him out to the rock where he lay when the young man came upon him. Arranging himself on the rock again, he pulled down his pants and shorts, exposing his desperate erection. Hope moved over it again, thankful for the change in angle, and snaked his tongue out to lick the very tip, testing the taste once more. Wetting his lips, he pulled them over his teeth as advised, taking Snow's thickness into his hot, moist cavity as far as he could fit it.

"Yeah... like that." groaned Snow.

Not wasting anymore time, Hope started to move up and down the shaft, slowly coating it in his own slick saliva. Snow was so large that he endeavoured to take more and more of him inside his mouth, but he'd gag and sputter. Eventually he set into a comfortable, gag-less rhythm and Snow threaded his fingers through the wispy silver strands, thrusting gently into Hope's eager mouth. He wasn't doing half bad.

"Hold me with your hand, but keep me in your mouth..." breathed Snow.

Hope's hand immediately gripped Snow's member as tightly has he had before, beginning to move it in tandem with his mouth. Droplets of spittle slithered down Snow's shaft, lubricating Hope's hard working hand. Trying something different, Hope sucked tightly around the hot piece of flesh in his mouth, ripping a guttural, strangled cry from his saviour, egging Hope on as the hands in his hair clenched sharply, plucking a few silver hairs from his scalp. Feeling Snow start to throb and swell made his own member swell and throb in response.

With a grunt, Snow pulled himself from Hope's dripping mouth and wrapped his own hand around the smaller one, tightening the grip further, but slowing the pumping action. Arching his back off the rock with a shudder, Hope watched in awe as Snow's glistening tip spilled his thick, white seed all over his perfectly muscled stomach. Snow was panting as he came down from his high, and he peeked over to his protege. Hope's lips were curled in a triumphant smile, as he realized that _he_ made that happen. He was rooted to the spot as he watched the blond wipe himself up with his black undershirt. "Was that... good?" he asked meekly.

"Awesome. Good job, kid." praised Snow, tossing the black piece of cloth aside, tucking himself away and closing his pants.

Hope's groin was still on fire, but he was too nervous to ask for any attention for himself. Moving his hand down to his pants, he began to button them back up. A familiar hand interrupted his actions, and Snow turned the boy around, lifting him onto his lap, pressing into his back. Kissing the nape of the creamy white neck, Snow spread the smaller legs open over his. Hope heard Snow spit into his palm and then watched it envelop his petite erection. Instantly Hope's hips bucked at the warm, wet contact as he surged towards the edge he'd been at ever since he stumbled upon the racy scene of self-pleasure. Snow's hand covered his entire length and Hope was thrown into a pool of impossible and almost intolerable euphoria as it began to move smoothly; the rhythm more perfect than the most amazing symphony. He was beginning to be painfully sensitive from all the teasing and there was no way he was going to last even more than a few seconds under the more experienced movements. After a few more delicious tugs, bright spots dotted the backs of Hope's eyelids as he shuddered violently, releasing into Snow's encouraging hand. He felt the other heavy hand brush hair off his dampened forehead as he let himself slump against the hard body below him.

Snow replaced Hope's clothing, and curled his arms around the smaller frame, holding him protectively. Hope felt so good and so safe laying against his hero. Even if he wanted to move, he wouldn't have been able to; the sweet release Snow gifted him rendered him exhausted and boneless. Finally they both drifted off to sleep; the sun hanging low in the sky, as the afternoon drew to a close.


End file.
